undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia Laredo (Extinction)
|status = Alive |age = 20 |born = 2013 |origin = Philadelphia, PA, USA |gender = Female |ethnicity = Mexican-American |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Dark Brown |first appearance = |last appearance = |life span = Chapter 14 - Chapter 60 |relations = (Mother) Cardo (Father) Lisette (Guardian) Anahi (Godmother) |created by = PBR Sharpshoot }} |songlink = Bullet With Butterfly Wings}} Felicia Laredo is a major character in Extinction. A young woman whose life has left her with much rage that dictates her, Felicia traveled the wasteland in an effort to expel these demons. Her rage was always with her, even as a child where she was raised to survive by Lisette Arroyo. Lisette was the perhaps the most important person in her life, always standing by her and teaching her how to survive; however, their eventual separation during an attack led Felicia to spiral. For years she did her best to remain alone, but eventually took pity when finding two injured strangers, Conner and a child Ash. For the child's sake she stuck with them, helping them heal on their journey and learned to let her guard down around Ash. However, when they became apart of a larger group, Felicia went her separate way. Although she did not join them, Felicia secretly looked over them on their journey to a safe-zone. Months later, Felicia made her way to the zone only to find it destroyed. Discovering the survival of Ash and Conner, Felicia followed a trail of the survivors, only to find they had been taken captive by the cult of Blackheart. Convinced by Joel to help free them, Felicia put her life on the line to help them. The battle against the cult had her examine the fury that drove her when she took her first life. Upon their defeat and rescue of everyone, Felicia was tempted to leave once more but convinced to remain by Kim. On their journey across the East Coast, Felicia struggled in finding peace and a place amongst others. However, Felicia eventually learned to open up and formed friendships alongside Colette. Once in Florida, and after surviving the battle against bandits, Felicia found the peace she craved. While nervous about her future at the off-coast zone, Felicia was ready to make further changes in her life. Overview When many say that a fire brews inside of them, they claim that it is due to the extreme passion or will to change that they as people claim to have. The case is the same for Felicia, though, with a rather stark twist. Felicia is a woman of fury. That fiery feeling for her is a dark contraption that fuels her survival, but also poisons her being. Containing her anger is a recurring everyday task for Felicia as exploding under the wrong circumstances will without a doubt get her killed. It is only to be expected of such a furious woman that social interaction is a hard task. While Felicia isn't necessarily a sociopath, she is rater difficult to like due to her rude demeanor and lack of a sensitivity filter for those around her. She is opinionated, sour, and maybe even a little self-conscious at that. Her fury holds her back from evolving into somebody she can be proud to become: a kind and admirable survivor with no more apathy for the world around her. Underneath Felicia however, lie a set of morals and a strict code of honor that she must abide by. Allies (if any) are never to be forgotten and the weak (when they need it) deserve all the help they can get. Felicia will only share her true feelings with souls she feels extremely close too, though, that's one soul she has yet to meet. Arc Killed Victims *Small amounts of people *Numerous amount of infected Appearances Trivia *She was gonna have Desmond appearances tbh; as in, despite being a major character, she has spondaic appearances including long periods of being absent. *Felicia was connected to both Endangered and Sin City. Her biological father, unknown to her, is Cardo, a main character from Sin City who she would have met in the planned third story, Phoenix. Her godmother, Anahi Cruz, was her mother's best friend. Following the death of her mother, she would eventually be found by Lisette (post-Endangered), where she was raised alongside other Endangered characters until their separation. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters Category:NLO Category:Virgin Club